Kushinada
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Kushinada |image = |element = Venus |relatives = Susa (husband) Himi (daughter) Takeru (son) Uzume (sister-in-law) |hometown = Izumo |age = Unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |japname = (クシナダ Kushinada) }} 's party for saving both herself and Susa, Kushinada promises to pass on tales of Felix's great deeds to future generations.]] Kushinada (クシナダ Kushinada) is a young woman living in Izumo, and is an NPC in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. She is the fiancée to the warrior Susa. However, the vicious monster called the Serpent awakens in Gaia Rock, and the Izumans determine that only offering one of the town's women to the Serpent as a sacrifice can appease it. By lottery, Kushinada is chosen to fill in this dreaded position. Kushinada secludes herself within a small house, trying to keep up her courage to face her eventual death and insisting that Susa and anyone else not be let in to see her until the time comes. Susa, in the meantime, selflessly goes into Gaia Rock to battle the beast outright, hoping to slay it using Dragonsbane and the Cloud Brand before the time of Kushinada's sacrifice. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age As it would turn out, Felix's travelling party happens to arrive in Izumo and head to Gaia Rock, having decided that they would explore the various Elemental Rocks and collect the various Psynergies contained within. As they do this, they find Susa is unable to defeat the Serpent, even with his knowledge of its weaknesses. However, Felix's party further weaken the highly-invulnerable Serpent by shining sunlight onto it, allowing them to defeat it in battle, although they find they cannot finish it off. Susa seizes his chance and delivers the final blow with the Cloud Brand, slaying the Serpent and ending the need for a sacrifice, thus saving Kushinada's life. News of the Serpent's defeat travels fast and upon Felix's return to Izumo, they find the town filled with the music of celebration, holding a great festival, although the townsfolk do not know who it was Susa that actually felled the Serpent. Felix's party introduces themselves rather humbly, giving Susa credit for the Serpent's defeat. Susa in turn, having returned later than Felix, is reluctant to accept the praise, and cites Felix as the main catalyst to the victory. Regardless, the fact that they all made it out alive causes Kushinada to become happy again, and she announces she plans to raise a son with Susa who they will call Takeru. She promises to tell Takeru about "Felix's great deeds", vowing to herself that if Felix's descendants are ever in trouble, Takeru will come to their aid. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn During the thirty year time skip between Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Kushinada marries Susa and has two children with him: Takeru and Himi. At some point, a tidal wave hits Nihan and destroys it. Fortunately, Uzume had forseen what would happen and ordered the inhabitants to evacuate to the southern end of the island, founding the city of Yamata, but died shortly after. Afterwards, Susa and Kushinada became the new rulers of the city, with Kushinada being crowned queen. At some unseen point in the game, Kushinada's son, Takeru, leaves Yamata City in search of Isaac, as Himi had prophesied that he was in danger. This leads to much worry on Kushinada's part. When Matthew's party first arrives in Yamata City, Kushinada is seen desperately leading a prayer vigil for Himi, who had fallen into a coma after the Grave Eclipse was activated. Despite these prayers, Himi remains unresponsive, leading Kushinada to work herself to exhaustion. While Matthew is speaking with Susa regarding the Eclipse, Kushinada collapses, leading to fears from the other members of the vigil that a curse has hit her in the same manner as Himi. While Susa and company are checking on Kushinada, Himi wakes up, thanks to the Third Eye treasure that Matthew had been carrying. When Himi decides to join the team, Kushinada is visibly devastated at the thought that both her children will be gone. She is placed in bed to rest, and Susa stays by her side, watching over her. =Quotes= *In Izumo: :Kushinada: "Susa, don't come for me... (trembles) If I see you, I'll surely lose the courage to sacrifice myself for Izumo." :woman: (Thinking) What if losing Kushinada makes Susa return to his wild ways? *In Izumo(after the serpent's defeat): :Kushinada: "I don't care who defeated the serpent... I'm more worried about what happened to Susa." :Kushinada: (Thinking) If Felix's descendants are ever in trouble, our Takeru will rush to their aid. =Cultural reference= Kushinada is obviously the equivalent of the maiden in the Japanese Kushinada legend. In the legend, Kushinada was rescued from the serpent-dragon Yamata no Orochi by the god Susano-o, who afterwards married her. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Venus Adept Users